Talk:Aurora Sinistra
a A lot of the information on this page doesn't seem relevant to Professor Sinistra. -Smonocco 16:44, September 14, 2009 (UTC) On the Contrary, Mr. Smonocco Everything on this page concerns Professor Sinistra in some way. For example; when the basilisk starts petrifying her students, or when the school is attacked by Death Eaters. It's all relevant. Butterfly the rabbit 17:26, September 14, 2009 (UTC) (the guy who worked very hard to write this page) You can pick any event from the books and it would some how be relevant to her. Most of this article is filled with stuff she "probably" did. I had to go back in the page history in order to pick out what she actually did. I agree with Smonocco. We should make the same procedure as we did with the Vector article.--Rodolphus 17:23, September 15, 2009 (UTC) Aurora or Aurelia? "Aurora" as Sinistra's first name comes from the "More idle jottings (page 1)" scrapbook entry from JKR's Official Site. Today, I stumbled upon an unlockable called "Early draft workings" (see it here). In it, Sinistra's first name is listed as "Aurelia". So, what should we consider canonical? Is there a way to tell which one is the most recent? -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 02:40, March 18, 2010 (UTC) :Hmm. On closer analysis I think that "More idle jottings (page 1)" and "Early draft workings" are written on both sides of the same paper sheet. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 11:26, March 18, 2010 (UTC) ::What should we do, then? -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 20:46, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Do we have any hint which list is newer? Even though I think Aurelia sounds better, it makes less sense (Aurelia means golden, according to the German Wikipedia.) Perhaps we should create a redirect and write something in the BTS section.--Rodolphus 20:55, March 18, 2010 (UTC) ::: . If we have any evidence of it being newer, we can move the article to the redirect.--[[User:Lord Voldemort killed the vampire James|''L.V.K.T.V.J.]] ([[User talk:Lord Voldemort killed the vampire James|Send an owl!]]) 21:01, March 18, 2010 (UTC) ::The thing is, we don't know if "Aurora" is newer either. I propose moving the article under "Sinistra" for conflicting evidence. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| '''Seth Cooper' ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 21:46, March 18, 2010 (UTC) :::Seconded.--[[User:Lord Voldemort killed the vampire James|''L.V.K.T.V.J.]] ([[User talk:Lord Voldemort killed the vampire James|Send an owl!]]) 21:48, March 18, 2010 (UTC) In Lego Harry Potter? Our Lego article claims that she appears in Lego Harry Potter. If this is true, can we get an image?--Rodolphus 11:31, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Bumping--Rodolphus 07:06, July 3, 2010 (UTC) : -- [[User:Seth Cooper| '''Seth Cooper' ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 01:30, July 7, 2010 (UTC) :In the game mentioned at some point that she is Aurora? because if it is clear that appeared in the first two films.The two characters are very similar and use the same clothes. : I'd say yes, as she's the only female employee with dark skin. And, as you said her clothes are clearly modeled on this character. Jayden Matthews 09:06, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Until we have actual proof that the actress is Sinastra, you cannot change the article. You can add our speculation to the BTS, but the main article needs to remain the same. --JKoch (Owl Me!) 14:05, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Look at the page of Aurelia Sinistra. There are no changes on the page of Aurora Sinistra, when I click this page. But when I type Aurelia Sinistra, the page redirects me to Aurora Sinistra and then there are images. Harry granger 14:33, July 7, 2010 (UTC) If it is confirmed that the minifigure really is Aurora, then there is no doubt that she apparead in the film and should be considered canon.But we need a verification that the minifigure is really Aurora Sinistra.Perhaps, we asks to Seth?Pol 871 15:06, July 7, 2010 (UTC) :The Lego character is evidently based on the actress from PS/f. Not just because of the skin tone, but because the costumes are identical: pointed hat plus robes with high collar, dark-green body, and light-green sleeves. ★ Starstuff (Owl me!) 16:13, July 7, 2010 (UTC) ::And yes, the LEGO minifigure is from Lego Harry Potter: Years 1-4 and is identified as Professor Sinistra. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 16:24, July 7, 2010 (UTC) If she is unnamed in the movie and the movies are higher canon than the video games, then it makes sense on the wiki that the character remain unidentified. --JKoch (Owl Me!) 17:44, July 7, 2010 (UTC) :The movies don't contradict the books: the LEGO video game just gives more info about the character in the films. No name is given in the films, so the name in LEGO video game MUST be considered canon. The Unidentified female Hogwarts employee (II) article must be deleted --El Profeta Vespertino 17:55, July 7, 2010 (UTC) I'm disagre.If we know certain that this woman is Sinistra,why hide it?Pol 871 17:51, July 7, 2010 (UTC) I'm agree with El Profeta.Pol 871 17:59, July 7, 2010 (UTC) :These two are definitely the same characters. If we're talking canon, we look to the films and as she's not identified we look to the video games. Here we know that she's Aurora and so there's no question about her identity. Joeworthy 18:30, July 7, 2010 (UTC) ::Exactly. It would have to be a huge coincidence to the game developers to create a character that just happens to have precisely the same clothes and skin colour as a character in the films. And the same thing happens with Professor Vector. And under the canon policy, the information from video games is to be taken into account when the films/books ommit something (in this case, the character's name). -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 18:38, July 7, 2010 (UTC) I agree with Seth, Joe and Pol. I will paste here the talk page of the former unidentified employee. --El Profeta Vespertino 21:11, July 7, 2010 (UTC) GoF film I think that if aurora apparead in any film after PS, in the lego game she will apparear with her most recent look.See Filius Flitwick apparence! IMAGES OF GOF I'm get two images of "Sinistra/Hallam". Can anyone added to the article please? :I get an screenshot form POA.This is Aurora Sinistra? ::I think they are all defferant women, the two from goblet of fire dont even look alike. ::Are you shure she's Natalie Hallam? -- The Evening Prophet (Owl Post) 09:47, September 1, 2010 (UTC) :::The woman from the yulle ball...really, I don't sure. But the woman from the first task....i think that yes, she's Hallam.Pol 871 11:04, September 1, 2010 (UTC) :::: -- The Evening Prophet (Owl Post) 11:17, September 1, 2010 (UTC) :::: Friends, we still know that Natalie Hallam played Sinistru in the Order of the Phoenix, but I have something in it hard to believe if you can picture of the Order of the Phoenix with Sinistroy? In order of the phenix Hallam played someone else, she wasn't at the school, she was a witch on platform 93/4. None of these look like hallam but the blond one 12:20, September 1, 2010 (UTC) The blond is Hallam.The actress confirms that she was the which who looks the first task with Hagrid and wears a Russian hat. I have a question. Why do you think that the woman / girl from the Yule ball is a teacher? She can also be a seventh year student. The same with the lady in the grey dress. Both seem to be young. Harry granger 19:27, September 1, 2010 (UTC) :Oh, please. If there's no other source than IMDB we'd better take that pic from the article right now. Why? Do you remember the whole Death Eater debacle (the IMDB credited Richard Cubison as Antonin Dolohov when he was actually played by Arben Bajraktaraj). The IMDB is editable and there is the possiblility that errors and false information are featured. I'm removing the picture from the article unless a more credible source is presented. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 19:48, September 2, 2010 (UTC) OP When was she mentioned in the OP video game? In one of the random quotes spoken by students, like Vector?--Rodolphus 09:16, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Gof film, again. Who is Snape sitting next to at the Welcoming feast. If it's a woman, then it's Sinistra per canon policy.--Rodolphus 14:09, December 30, 2010 (UTC) :e sits by McGonagall and Flitwick, while Natalie Hallam sits in front. Butterfly the rabbit 14:43, December 30, 2010 (UTC) ::Actually, there is a woman after the schools arrive. I'll get a pic. Butterfly the rabbit 14:44, December 30, 2010 (UTC) The one next to her. male or female? It should be Sprout per policy.--Rodolphus 14:55, December 30, 2010 (UTC) :Just let me restart my computer. I'll look in a second. Butterfly the rabbit 14:58, December 30, 2010 (UTC) ::My laptops playing up and keeps freezing. I don't know. Butterfly the rabbit 15:17, December 30, 2010 (UTC) :: :: ::Why all decided that this teacher - Aurora Sinistra? :::Because in the book that's who Snape is sitting next to at the feast. --BachLynn (Accio!) 16:55, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Physical appearance and attributes Which appearance should we take as canon? She was black (I hate typing that because it makes me feel racist) in The Philosopher's Stone and in Lego Harry Potter: Year 1-4, but white in The Goblet of Fire. Which is canon, though? -- Bee T. Are (Call me!!) 19:48, January 8, 2011 (UTC) :I'd say stick with the "dark skinned" appearance, as she is actually identified as Sinistra in the video game, and it is the more recent source. Jayden Matthews 20:09, January 8, 2011 (UTC) ::I think that Aurora should look like as she was introduced for the first time, that is Negro. And in later films, when the actors change, the impression that Aurora violated. And the Goblet of Fire I do not think that this Sinistra, since this whole replacement actresses broke my perception of the Aurora, because she suddenly white-skinned black woman. :::I'm not sure... first I was thinking of the canon policy - films over games, and recent over earlier. However, I'm not certain, as she was black twice. -- Bee T. Are (Call me!!) 20:34, January 8, 2011 (UTC) ::::Really about it to National is not mentioned anywhere, but rather how it all took that Sinistra is Negro? Only on the game Legos? At first I generally assumed that this Vector, and the one that Sinistra in a red cap, now that Vector. :::::Per the canon policy, her most recent appearance in Goblet of Fire takes precedence. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 22:03, January 8, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Personally I doubt this women is Sinistra. The two scenes are totally different. For example, the filmakers chose to merge the start of term feast with the welcoming feast for the foreign students. Obviously this was done to keep the run-time of the movie down, and to avoid repetition. As such the seating arrangement is different than that of the book. The thought of this unidentified witch, (who just happens to be sitting next to Snape) being given preference over a witch who is refered to in a canocial source as Sinistra is, quite frankly, ludicrous. Jayden Matthews 22:52, January 8, 2011 (UTC) :::::Oh, pardon me! I did not know how they found out this individual was Sinistra (I figured the actress had been credited somewhere, or something). I quite agree with you, the seating arrangements do not match the ones in the book at all. Just because this witch is next to Snape, does it mean she is Sinistra? Well, if so, as Flitwick is next to Hagrid in the film, does that mean he his Sprout? -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 02:51, January 9, 2011 (UTC) ::::::It's so refreshing to her some sanity. I think we've got into a very bad habit of adding two and two and coming up with five. Afterall, he has pockmarks! he MUST be Rookwood! So, shall restore the article to it's original state. Jayden Matthews 10:26, January 9, 2011 (UTC)